


Safety

by jesswritesimagines



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Elena goes to you for comfort after having a fight with her father.
Relationships: Elena Alvarez/Reader, Elena Alvarez/You
Kudos: 31





	Safety

Elena was shaking as she walked up your driveway. She was just so overwhelmed. Seeing her dad again was a reminder of all of the bad things he’d done. Ditching her at her quinces, and then acting like things were supposed to be okay afterwards. She just… needed to get away.

She’d texted her mom to tell her that she was going to see you. Leaves crunched under her shoes as she stepped up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and there was a beat of silence before your mom opened the door. Your parents were supportive of your relationship with Elena, and she could tell that something was wrong upon seeing your girlfriend though she didn’t ask, instead just ushering her inside. She offered her something to snack on after she called for you to come downstairs. Elena thanked her and accepted a glass of milk and some freshly-baked cookies on a napkin as footsteps on the stairs alerted her to your presence.

“What’s up, Mom?” you said as you walked into the kitchen. Your gaze then fell on Elena, and you blinked in surprise. 

“Elena? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but is something going on? You usually text me first before you come over,” you said.

There was a moment of hesitation before she replied. Then… “I saw my dad again.”

Your mom left the room, giving the two of you some privacy. You sat in the chair next to Elena, taking her hand and hoping to comfort her. 

She sighed. “It… didn’t go well. We got in a fight.”

“I’m so sorry…” you murmured. “He doesn’t deserve you. You’re amazing, Elena.”

To your surprise, she nodded. “I told him as much. I told him how tough I am.”

“Good,” you said. “I’m proud of you.”

“It still hurts, though…”

You wrapped your arms around her, gently pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay. I’m here for you, Elena.” She leaned into the hug, resting her head on your shoulder. 

You were here, so everything was okay. She was safe.


End file.
